Jump
by sunshard
Summary: What exactly does Freya think about in the three turns that she's Jumping? Odd. FreyaFratley. One-shot, Freya-centric-ness. Yes, I like to write drabble...too much...Re-edited 92204.


It's totally random, drabble, plot-less…and I'm writing it anyway. You see, I was playing dear Final Fantasy IX again (for the…fifth time? Dunno), and played till Gizamaluke's Grotto—kept Freya busy, jumping the Lamias O.O Well, combined with her flashback of Fratley, and the Jumping, "Jump" was born. At first I wasn't planning to do it anytime soon, then…I saw my favorite story had been put up on the day of my birthday and I had been inspired for some strange, odd reason (the story in question is Hunter X Hunter…what the !&#$…).

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy IX (and its fantastic ending) is all Squaresoft/Square-Enix's. –sigh- I own the game, though…had to borrow it from my seventeen-year-old cousin at first…Acknowledgements: errrr, Padfootikachu-chan, who………made coffee cake for me? O.o And Marinawings: this is the fic I promised…………wait, did I promise it?Notes: set before they reach Burmecia. Therefore, they are still very low-level and gil-less and…yeah. - -Freya's a little OOC. Fratley (in Freya's thoughts) may be too, but that's just for dramatic license. o.o It's been so long since I've played, anyway (A DAY!! IT'S BEEN A DAY!!!! NOOO!!! MUST PLAY!!)._Jump_Freya frantically fended off a hoard of scorpions that Zidane, her, and the others had encountered when they had taken a wrong turn on their way to Burmecia—heading instead, west, to Cleyra, the whirlstorm nation. The dragon warrior cursed under her breath. The raining should have triggered her to remember that Burmecia was ahead…after all, Burmecia was the city of Eternal Rain…

Maybe she had been away for too long. She missed the rat-city. She missed her fellow warriors. She missed the king. She missed…Fratley…

Looking over her shoulder, Freya could see Vivi driving a few scorpions back with his Blizzara and Thunder magic. Unfortunately, the scorpions' powerful Fira magic was already wearing the poor mage down.Near him, Zidane continuously stabbed, dodged, and slashed at more scorpions and a supposedly "King" of scorpions (a massive, drool-dripping dusty orange-colored ugly thing). He was going strong, but Freya knew his raging strength would soon die down and the scorpions, with their King, would overwhelm him.

Quina slowly downed scorpions, grimacing as each one slid down his/her throat. He/she had already learned all the abilities he/she could learn from the carnivorous arachnids. He/she was also busy throwing Potions and the occasional Hi-Potion at Zidane, Vivi, and Freya, healing them bit by bit—but not enough. Only Garnet's healing powers really could have helped them then. But she wasn't here, as the bold princess had slipped sleeping weed into their food and ran to Alexandria with her faithful knight and bodyguard, Steiner.

Freya watched in earnest as more and more came at the Qu, one finally jabbing he/she quickly with its stinger and poisoning him/her. The frog lover fell.

Freya, having no Antidotes handy, couldn't do a thing to help Quina. Having no choice, she abandoned her companions in battle and jumped.

.: (.:.) :.

Flying upwards in the air always gave the female dragon knight a kind of peace, a time to think and reminisce. Of Burmecia...all the people she had left behind...and Fratley, who had left _her_ behind.

Sighing, Freya readied her spear in a downward position, even though she wouldn't be going down anytime soon. She just hoped her allies could survive the time, because when she came down she would be aiming for the King scorpion's head.

She would kill it. That brought back memories of patrols...battles together, Fratley and her. They would go out and destroy monsters, lizard men and nymphs and other various creatures. They hadn't even spared dragons any pity, as they were also threats to the Burmecian citizens' well-being, but unlike with other monsters, they would bury the bodies.

Freya had admired him so much...and maybe he had just thought of her as a pupil, or a spoiled child with a spear and the qualification to become a dragon knight, and nothing else. She wouldn't know...not until she saw him again...

And she would see him. In Burmecia, or perhaps Cleyra. He had promised her...and he was known never to break a promise._Never_.Freya abruptly stopped rising and fell down, poising the spear for assault, she flew in a fast descent, gaining speed until she was barely a blur in the dry desert sky. She could see the ground now. A few scorpions left, and the King. Zidane and Vivi had revived Quina, and the trio had done good work of most of the scorpions.

Freya closed her eyes. She would prove to Fratley...she wasn't just a vain child anymore...and maybe, just maybe, she and he could fall in love.

The spearhead thudded into the King scorpion, sending out a huge shockwave that killed the remaining scorpions and sweeping Zidane, Vivi, and Quina off their feet. Bouncing onto the ground and putting her spear back into defense stance, Freya panted slightly as her companions looked at her, astounded. She began walked back towards Burmecia, where a meeting of old friends (lovers? Mentor and pupil? Dragon knight allies?) could await...

And a blood rain.

End

Ugh, I'm totally aware that ending made NO sense whatsoever. I mean, the beginning was okay, and then, -sweatdrop- But then again, I tend to do that...urk...well, I was in a hurry, I had just finished dinner and had to go take a shower, and I had eaten some french fries so my mind got boggled. Sugar and calories do that to me. o.O -sigh- I have a thing for one-shots. Too many crowd my mind...gah...yare yare, I'll get onto writing "Blindfold" or something. Hope you enjoyed this. Please review? Pretty please with a Kuja-in-girly-clothes-and-hair-down on top?!


End file.
